


Warped

by JustWriterThings



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWriterThings/pseuds/JustWriterThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tribe of Five and the Duke standouts get into shenanigans caused by Chloe O'Hara-Solo and her time machine. Warped into a time and space continuum, it's going to take everyone working together to return four girls back to their own world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Chloe gets an idea

The time machine started out as an offhanded remark Chloe’s Physics 25 professor had made during the first class of freshman summer session. Professor Irwin had briefly discussed Hugh Everett’s Many Worlds Interpretation, stating that he wouldn’t be surprised if someone in _their_   graduating class discovered a different universe.

When the words “parallel universe” left Irwin’s mouth, the gears in Chloe’s hyperactive brain began kicking into overdrive. She completely ignored her professor for the rest of class, scribbling ideas and letting her imagination run rampant with the idea of _another Chloe O’Hara-Solo_ gallivanting the cosmos.

The eighteen year old was so amped about the possibility of multiple universes that she didn’t complain during the two hours of conditioning hell Julie Johnston put the soccer team through. Chloe didn’t even care; her Aunt Julie could make her run suicides for the rest of the day and her mind would still be focused on quantum physics.

Chlo had been on The Farm for less than a week and she was already planning on building a time machine.

Nerd Nation indeed

“All I’m saying Chip,” Chloe packed up her gear after their inaugural conditioning session “is that with my brain and your weird obsession with space, we could totally do it.”

Hallie gave her roommate an intrigued look. Hal would be lying if she said she hadn’t given the idea of multiple universes a thought. Being the team’s resident space nerd, Hallie had also spent a solid chunk of her astronomy time to look at the intricacies of black holes and the time continuum. She was no expert, but Hal considered herself pretty well versed in the subject.

 “Go on”

The girls headed out from the locker room into the warm June night, Chloe excitedly launching into her plans about exploring multiple universes and how if they just got their hands on some materials, they could have a prototype built before preseason began.

As much as she didn’t want to give in, Hallie was inspired. Chloe’s passion, and precious charm, was infectious. But with soccer, summer classes and team bonding the girls barely had enough time to eat let alone build a nearly impossible time machine.

“Chlo, love the enthusiasm, but we genuinely don’t have the time” Hallie shook her head as they made it into their dorm building and headed up to the fourth floor to their room.

“C’mon Hallie,” the keeper anxiously danced in place while the midfielder fumbled around for their room key.

Once Hal unlocked the door, Chloe pushed past her, throwing her soccer gear on her own bed across the room.

Hallie watched the squirrel-like keeper scavenge around their room looking for something specific. Chloe tore apart her desk and finally produced a few crumpled sheets of graphing paper, holding them in the air triumphantly.

Hallie took the notes from her friends hand and studied the intricate blue prints and childish scrawl.

“Who says we don’t have time? Time is an illusion and with your insomnia and my hyperactive brain, we could totally have this built by the Cardinal Cup.”

Chloe had a point. Hallie barely slept more than four hours in a night and Chloe was up until the sun rose doing her weird Chloe shit anyway. They could, if the girls structured their time in military fashion, theoretically have the thing built by mid-August. That meant Kaitlan, Vanessa and Kellan could all see their creation when they came for Cardinal Cup.

Chlo’s plan actually had potential.

 “God damn it Chloe,”

Hallie took out her braid and threw it up in the signature “Ali Krieger” bun before clearing off both of their desks, pushing them together and setting up a makeshift workstation. The midfielder took a seat in her chair, quickly getting down to business and furiously scribbled with her favorite red pen.

“I’m going to make a materials list, you start figuring out the mechanics.”

Chloe’s eyes lit up, she had the best friend in the entire world, literally nobody else would take her crazy schemes as seriously as one Hallie Harris-Krieger. God bless their similar crazy and overactive imaginations.

The girls spent the rest of the night and a good chunk of Saturday morning talking through their plans; writing and re-writing equations, reading up on conductive metals and coils and quantum physics. As they both fell asleep, around eleven that morning, Chloe and Hallie felt confident and satisfied with their progress.

They had created a lot of stupid plans in their short lives but this,

_This could actually work._

_~_

_August_

“This is a tool shed you morons” Vanessa crossed her arms, thoroughly annoyed with her two friends.

Kellan shook her head as she got inside of the tall apparatus. They had come a day early to Cardinal Cup to see a hunk of wood, metal and random wires set up in the back of the physics department.

Her two best friends were idiots. She loved them dearly but they had the dumbest ideas.

Chloe folded her arms across her chest and huffed, earning a laugh from KAO.

“Um excuse you Vanessa, this is an actual time machine that works.”

Hallie nodded, knowing that Chloe was right. The girls had spent their entire summer working on this seven foot tall haphazard closet space. Last week Chloe, Hallie and a few overeager physics majors, had run their first series of conclusive tests.

At first their efforts were futile. All the machine did was sputter, spurt and make weird whirring noises until random pieces of sheet metal and PVC pipe began falling off. But after a few minor adjustments, a close run-in with a blowtorch and some help from Professor Irwin, the squad of science nerds had gotten the time machine up and running.

Adrian, a PhD candidate in the physics department, suggested that they send a cellphone with a GPS device through the machine for their first test. That way if it actually did work the group could track its’ location.

They got a signal from New York just the previous morning and practically shit themselves with excitement.

“That’s the fucking dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Vanessa stepped inside of the box, shutting the clear Plexiglas door, and inspected the interior. She didn’t believe for a second that the hunk of recycled materials _actually_ worked.

“V, dude, be careful” Hallie cautioned, moving a step towards her friend.

Vanessa’s hands were dangerously close to the power switch. As smart as they were, the Stanford grads hadn’t figured out a way to interrupt the actual process of time travel once it began. It was a small kink they were currently working out.

“Hal, it’s fine,” Vanessa casually flipped the switch, causing the machine to emit a loud clanging sound.

The girls froze, waiting to see if the contraption would sputter out on its own. Kellan and Vanessa were giggling, convinced that their two best friends had just set this whole thing up to prank them.

Or at least they were laughing until both women felt a little off.

“Dude, I’m so lightheaded” Kellan slowly sank to her knees, Vanessa quickly following suit

“My head is fucking pounding, Kells what the hell is going on?”

Realizing the severity of the situation, Chloe, Hallie and Kaitlan began to scream in panic while they watched Kellan and Vanessa slowly dissipate from view.

When the time machine stopped making it’s weird space noises and the three girls stopped screaming, Chloe looked to KAO and whispered to her solemnly.

“Do you believe me now?”


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke kiddos head out to New York for some much needed R&R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the illustrious JustWriterThings

“Welcome to New York, guys,” said Kelley O’Hara, gesturing towards the Manhattan skyline as the Duke players got out of the airport and saw the city, some of them seeing it for the first time.

It was directly after the season, and Carli, Kelley, and the rest of the Duke staff decided that they would reward the team for their performance with a trip to New York City, a place from an area that was special to the University of Duke because of the large amount of alumni living there.

“Home away from home,” Paige said brightly, being the only one here who had regularly been to New York before.

“I thought you were from LA?” asked Nina, remembering clearly that Paige had played for a Compton school in high school.

“Originally, but I spent junior high at a boarding school in Queens,” Paige shrugged. “I'm more of a New Yorker than a Californian to be honest.”

Jayce hadn't said anything; she just watched the skyline in awe, because it was like nothing she had seen before. “Woah,” she said finally, turning to Ander and the others. “I knew it was a big city, but it looks so much bigger in person.”

Ander laughed, sliding her arm around her shoulder. “I was like you once, when I saw Toronto for the first time,” she laughed. “You'll get used to it once you spend some time here.”

“At least I've got you to look out for me,” Jayce added, moving closer to Ander. But right when Ander was about to say something romantic, Devin Solo just had to interrupt

“Jayce and Ander sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” she sung, making both girls glare at her. She loved to tease those two for not being an “official” couple, despite totally acting like one.

“Cut it out,” Ander said, turning to Devin and towering over the shorter, 5’5 girl.

“Er, okay…” muttered Devin, shrinking back. Ander could be pretty intimidating when she was standing tall. At 6’3, she was taller than her mother, Sydney Leroux, and even her father, Dom Dwyer.

“Wow, Ander, you actually made Devin be quiet,” chuckled Avril Wambach. Being Devin’s roommate, she knew just how much the baby faced goalkeeper could talk. “You'll have to teach me your tricks.”

“Maybe one day,” Ander laughed. “It actually takes practice; I don't think I could shut her up at all for the first few weeks of the season.”

While the others were pointing out things about the city while they waited for the taxis they had scheduled to arrive, Cara Krieger was focused more on Skylar Press. Skylar was so happy to see New York for the first time, and Cara loved watching her when she was happy. Her smile was infectious, and her presence seemed to lift Cara’s spirits.

Of course, Skylar was one hundred percent oblivious to Cara’s feelings about her, and Cara was still searching for a good way to tell her. She didn't want to risk revealing her feelings too soon and ruining the friendship that they had.

Cara was pulled out of her thoughts when everyone started getting in taxis to head to the hotel they were staying in, located in downtown Manhattan. “Maybe I should just focus on the trip,” she mumbled, but that was much easier said than done.

~

Nina walked into her room, wondering who her roommate would be, and found that it was Ander. “Man, this is nostalgic,” she said, remembering the last time they shared a room. “Remember when we were roommates for the U-17 World Cup?”

“Oh yeah,” Ander said, checking out the very spacious and modern room. “Those days were the best. That was when I scored that bicycle kick goal against North Korea, and when Avril scored that header from eighteen yards out. And we actually beat Mexico in a cup final.”

Since the retirement of the generation that led the USWNT to their third World Cup, the team had suffered a decline and had managed to continually lose to a resurgent Mexico. They had been eliminated from the 2019 World Cup in the quarterfinals by the Mexicans, and they had lost in the next CONCACAF championship to that same team. Last cycle was when the senior team finally broke their bad luck streak, defeating Mexico in the semis and taking down a dominant German team for their fifth World Cup victory.

“And we had pillow fights with Avril after staying up all night watching movies,” added Nina, smiling at the memories.

She was about to say something else, when suddenly she felt very dizzy and like she was about to fall asleep. Ander looked the same way, like a sudden wave of tiredness had fallen over her. “You feel it too, don’t you?”

Ander nodded. “What’s up with this? I was fine a minute ago and now I feel like I’m about to fall asleep,” she said, rubbing her head and lying down on the floor. That was the last thing she did before she blacked out and went unconscious.


	3. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little too trippy when the Duke girls find themselves in unknown territory.

“I don’t think we’re in New York anymore,” Ander said to Nina, who was waking up next to her. They were in… A forest? Yeah, it had to be a forest somewhere. Definitely not their hotel room, where they had been before.

“No shit…” muttered Nina, sitting up. “What the hell happened?”

“I remember feeling lightheaded and then passing out. I’d say I’m dreaming, but this all feels way too real for that,” Ander replied.

“It’s not a dream, unless we both have the same dream,” sighed Nina. “Let’s see if anyone around here can tell us what happened.”

Ander stood up and nodded, taking in the scenery. “Any idea where we are?” she asked as she and Nina walked through the forest to look for someone who could explain.

“California, maybe. This place looks vaguely familiar,” Nina stated, but her eyes widened as she came to a realization. “Wait, I know this place because we’re at Stanford, I was near here when I went on my recruiting visit there. But that doesn’t explain how we got here.”

“Someone kidnapped us?”

Nina rolled her eyes. “I’m sure if that happened, the kidnapper wouldn’t have dropped us unharmed in the middle of the woods across the country and then ran away. No, something stranger is going on.”

“Strange is right…” Ander muttered, rubbing her sore head. She felt almost hungover, but not really, it was a feeling that she couldn’t describe but she also couldn’t shake off. She felt out of place, if that made sense, like she was in a place where she wasn’t supposed to be and her body was protesting it.

“Wait, do you hear that?” Nina asked, holding a hand up to stop Ander from going further. “It sounds like people talking. It’s coming from that way.”

Before Nina could reply, Ander ran off towards the voices, making Nina sigh and run after her. If they had been taken and dropped off across the country, was it really safe to talk to the first strangers they found? It was too late to do anything now, Ander had reached a clearing where there was a shed, and three girls who were too engrossed in conversation about something to notice the newcomers.

“Excuse me, do any of you know where we are? Me and my friend were in New York and we, uh, woke up near here,” Ander started, and all three girls turned to her, staring at her with bewildered expressions.

“It's not as crazy as it sounds!” Nina added quickly, knowing they probably sounded insane, walking up to total strangers and claiming to have been moved across the country overnight.

The girls looked at each other and then looked back at Ander and Nina. “First of all, you're at Stanford… Second, who are you?” asked one of the three.

“I'm Nina Morgan-Carrasco, and that's my friend Ander Leroux-Dwyer. You might know us from that Gatorade commercial we filmed a couple weeks ago, the one where-”

“Wait, that's not possible,” the girl in the middle said, cutting off Nina. “Unless the time machine didn't just send Kellen and V away, it also brought over the versions of them from an alternate universe!”

The other two girls exchanged a look like they didn't want to believe it was true, but that was the explanation that made the most sense. “That's crazy,” said the second girl, a brunette. “But it explains what just happened.”

“So you guys are telling me that you built a time machine that sent us to an alternate universe?” asked Nina, posing the question as if it were clearly ridiculous.

“Technically Chloe built it,” the third girl remarked. “You've got a lot of explaining to do, Chlo.”

“Yeah,” sighed the first girl, Chloe. “I guess I do…”

~~

“Guys, has anyone seen Ander?” Jayce asked, walking into Devin’s hotel room where a group of the players had gathered to watch a movie. “I can't find her and she won't answer her phone and her room is empty.”

“She probably went out and her phone died or something,” Harley said, not bothering to look up from the movie. “We just got here, it's too soon to be worried.”

It was true that Jayce could be overprotective about Ander, and vice versa, but she had a bad feeling about this. “She left her wallet in her room, where's she going to go without that?”

Paige frowned, trying to look like she couldn't care less but not doing that good of a job. “Now that I think of it, I haven't seen her or Nina since we all went to our rooms. I hope they're alright, New York is an easy place to get lost in.”  
“I’ll check their room again, and I’ll try calling Nina,” sighed Jayce. “But I don’t have a good feeling about this…”

As Jayce walked out of the room, she bumped right into a pair of girls, one of which looked kind of like Ander but not quite. A relative, Jayce assumed, maybe a cousin. “Excuse me, but are you related to Ander Leroux-Dwyer? You look like her,” Jayce stated, getting a confused look from the girls.

“Ander who?”

“Ander Leroux-Dwyer. You know, the footballer?”

“Um, I’m Vanessa Dwyer and I don’t know anyone called Ander. I think I would know if I had a sister named that…” said the girl, and now Jayce was the confused one.

“Wait, what?” asked Jayce. “That can’t be right. By the way, what’s your friend’s name?”

“Kellen. Kellen Morgan-Heath,” the other girl replied.

“Impossible,” Jayce muttered under her breath, but she kept her calm and turned back towards the room she had just walked out of. “Unless… Come with me, you’ve got to meet my friends. I’ll explain what I’m thinking of if I’m right.”

**Author's Note:**

> NEW PROJECTS YAY!!! Come yell at both of us over at @justwriterthingsblog and @twinswriteuswnt on Tumblr


End file.
